Distant Memories
by Madame-S-Butterfly
Summary: [Complete!] During the war at the Drell River, Alanna is taken as a prisoner back to Tusaine. Life is hard and unfair. Will Alanna ever find her way back home to her prince and thief? Or will her old life turn into distant memories? R
1. Captured!

**Distant Memories**

**Summary: **During the war at the Drell River, Alanna is taken as a prisoner back to Tusaine. Life is hard and unfair. Will Alanna ever find her way back home to her prince and thief? Or will her old life turn into distant memories?

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**Author's note: **This is my first Tammy story that isn't a oneshot or songfic, so don't be too harsh! And please Review!

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

As Alanna mounted her horse, she wondered how her life had come to be what it was. In just a few short weeks, her life had changed dramatically.

First she had been captured by Jem Tanner and taken as prisoner alongside Micah and Keel. They awoke to find themselves in no more than a wooden hut.

When the three saw they had been bound by heavy chains, Alanna had been able to pick the locks. But someone had wanted to keep Squire Alan as a hostage. Therefore her chains were sorcerer and pick proof.

That was when Duke Hilam and Count Jemis arrived. While the Duke and Count arrived, Micah and Keel left. Or rather fled, ran for their lives. But when the prince arrived everything went downhill. He – like Alanna – was captured.

But the prince was to be ransomed. That was the end of the war. King Roald would give up the entire River Drell just to ensure the safety of his son and Tortall's only heir.

Alanna's fate was to be a different one to Jon's. To Alanna, her fate was still unknown. She was only certain that she was riding into the heart of Tusaine. You see no ransom had been made for her. The Prince, who was royal, was expected to be ransomed. As were nobles, yet she was being taken back as a prisoner.

So when, no ransom came, she found herself being tied to her horse and taken back to Tusaine. Alanna could do nothing to prevent it. The chains stopped her from using magic. At this point, she could only hope that someone would save her, but at the same time, hated feeling so helpless.

Alanna tries once more to rid herself of the chains, but failed. Hilam saw her try though.

"I'm not amused by you prisoner, don't try my patience," Hilam spat.

Alanna was too tired to argue. _Besides,_ she told herself, I_'m sure I'll have plenty opportunities to give him a piece of my mind later. _But she didn't know how true that thought was.

They made camp for the night, and were off again at dawn. By Midday it seemed as if they had reached their destination.

Alanna soon learnt that she was at the home of Duke Hilam. She was given a room which was no larger than a shoebox. It barely had room for the uncomfortable bed he allowed her.

"A wee lad, with little honor, deserves nothing more," Hilam sneered.

"Then a big lad with no honor like yourself deserves to sleep with the pigs," Alanna snapped back.

"You'll be sorry you said that," Hilam said in a tone that made her half fear him.

"Oh no," Alanna began, "I do not regret anything that I say or do and no warthog will change that."

Hilam was furious and locked Alanna in her rooms. He gave her no supper – to teach her a lesson. Hilam could hardly starve a noble.

But Alanna knew the troubles her tongue could get her into and had taken advantage of the lunch, eating as much as she could. That didn't mean she wasn't hungry that night though.

She drifted off to sleep wondering what the next day would have in store for her.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Author's note: **_This chapter was more of a Prologue. I know they are short chapters, but I will be updating quickly._

_Plaese Review!_

_Happy Reading_

_Madame-S-Butterfly_

xoxo


	2. Knocked Out

**Distant Memories – knocked out. **

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-» **

Alanna awoke at dawn. Just because she wasn't at the Palace with the other squires, didn't mean she was going to break the sleeping habbits she set as a page.

It was going to be hard enough to settle back into routine as it was. Alanna was determined to get back to Tortall – no matter the costs. All she needed was a plan.

Alanna stood to stretch. It was a good thing she was so short. She barely fit in the room and her head almost touched the roof.

There was a single window in her room, but it gave more than enough light. There was no chance of escaping through it. Metal bars had been placed outside the window to ensure that.

Alanna sat by the window. In the distance she could see children who looked around the age of seven. They had picked up sticks from the ground and were using them as swords.

Alanna sighed. She longed to be back in Tortall.

After sitting at the window for what seemed forever, the door opened. In came Duchess Gwyn, who gave Alanna some food. She had met the Duchess the night before.

Alanna muttered a word of thanks.

"I wanted to give you more, but my Husband wouldn't allow it," the Duchess said. "Hilam can be very cruel sometimes. I am so sorry."

Alanna swallowed her food. It wasn't Gwyn's fault she was a prisoner it was her husbands, she didn't need to apologize and Alana told her this.

"After you've finished eating, His Grace would like to see you," Gwyn said with a feint smile.

Alanna nodded. She couldn't say anything because her mouth was full to the brim with the scraps she had been given for breakfast.

Duchess Gwyn took Alanna to the Duke's personal quarters. There he sat waiting for them. Alanna knew what he was going to ask.

He didn't bother with formalities, he was just straight to the point. "What are the plans of Prince Jonathan and King Roald?"

"Trying to take over the world?" Alanna asked bitterly.

Ignoring Alanna's comment, Hilam said, "Sit down," with a false smile.

Alanna sat, she had no choice. "Listen up, little viper," Hilam ordered. "I do not like repeating myself." Alanna was about to make a rude comment, but stopped herself just in time.

"Now I'll say it once more," Hilam said in an all too calm tone, which made Alanna fear him even more. "What are the plans of Prince Jonathan and King Roald?"

Alanna remained silent. She wasn't going to speak, but made it look as though she were deep in thought.

"Once you give me the answers I want, you'll be ransomed," Hilam said with a cruel grin. He knew she wanted to go home, so used her weak point.

Alanna though remained silent. Her head was spinning. She wanted nothing more than to be home and Hilam knew it. But Alanna would never give away the secrets of her beloved country.

Hilam, who was getting bored after minutes of silence, said, "You planning to answer?"

"I'd sooner kiss a –"

Then without warning Hilam struck ay the legs of the chair Alanna was occupying. The chair gave way, and Alanna fell to the floor, her head hitting the ground hard.

The impact of the fall knocked her out cold.

**»-(¯v´¯)-» **

**Authors note: **_So there is chapter two! I had a hard time getting it up. If you liked it Review and I'll update more quickly!_

_Happy Reading_

_Madame-S-Butterfly_

_xoxo_


	3. Secrets revealed

**Distant Memories – Secret's revealed. **

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Alanna came to a few hours later in a healer's room. She had been taken care of by none other than the Duchess herself. Alanna tried to sit up, but struggled to do so.

"It looks as if you've hurt your shoulders," Gwyn said. "If you like, I could take a look at it for you."

Alanna thought this was very kind of her. "Thank you," she said. Duchess Gywn brought Alanna some water and Alanna began taking sips from the glass.

"Duke Hilam may be my husband, but I do not approve nor like the manner in which he treats his servants and those lower to him," Gwyn said, then added in a whisper, "It's not honorable."

"But His Grace believes in results, not honor," Alanna sighed. This was a fact Alanna knew only too well. She had heard Hilam say it himself.

"Many do," the Duchess said. "It doesn't make it right."Alanna nodded. It sounded as if Duchess Gwyn didn't think very highly of her husband, and said so.

"To say anything of the sort would be considered Treason against the crown," Gwyn whispered, though when Alanna met her eyes, they seemed to say something different. Alanna _knew _Duchess Gwyn didn't think very highly of her husband, her eyes said it all.

"His Grace may only be a Duke," Gwyn continued, "But he is still King Ain's brother, and he is still royalty, my child."

Alanna chose her next words carefully, so they sounded less treason like. "Why marry someone you don't love then?"

"Politics, my dear, some of us have no choice."

Alanna thought this was very foolish, not that she was planning to marry at all. "I just wouldn't marry at all then," Alanna said frankly.

A feint smile appeared on Gwyn's face. "Very amusing, my child." Duchess Gwyn helped Alanna to sit up. "Now let me take a look at your at your shoulder."

Alanna's shoulder seemed to be badly bruised, luckily nothing was broken. Her Grace, who apparently had the gift, began to heal it.

"Let me check your back," the Duchess said.

As soon as Alanna realized this would require her to remove her shirt, she refused to. For a boy this would have been fine, but Alanna was no boy.

"My dear child, don't be silly. Your back needs healing," Gwyn insisted.

"I have the gift, I'll heal it myself," Alanna protested.

"You'll hardly be able to see what needs healing," Gwyn objected.

"I'll be fine," Alanna snapped. Then she made her mistake, she tried to stand, and as she did fell to her knees.

Duchess Gwyn helped her to lie back down on the bed. "You'll be fine will you?"

"Yes."

"Alan," Gwyn warned. She was growing suspicious. "Why must you be difficult?"

"I can't show you my back."

"Can't?"

Alanna then knew that when she told Duchess Gwyn, she would not run off to tell Hilam, but try and help her. "I'm a girl."

Gwyn grinned. "A wonderful joke, my child."

Alanna looked at the ground. "It's no joke, Your Grace," Alanna said. "I wanted to be a warrior maiden and my twin brother wished to be a sorcerer. So we switched places." Alanna didn't dare look up.

"My dear child," the duchess gasped. "We must get you out of here, before someone else finds out!"

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**REVIEW! )**

**Authors note: **_It has been brought to my attention, that this story is much like Saphron's story "Homeward Bound." I hadn't read the story, and didn't know just how similar they were. It's not plagiarism, simply similar. If you do like this story so far, then I suggest you check out Homeward Bound, if you haven't already. _

_Happy Reading_

_Madame-S-Butterfly_

_xoxo_


	4. The Letter

**Distant Memories – The Letter.**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

A royal messenger rode through the Corus market place and made his way up to the palace. Once he was close to the gates he temporarily abandoned his horse and ran up the steps to the palace.

He went straight to the King, in order to deliver a very important message. The messenger bowed. "Yer Majesty. I 'ave a letter from King Ain for yer Majesty." He handed over a letter sealed with the Royal Tusaine coat of arms.

Roald signaled for the messenger to sit and he did, but not before bowing once more. Roald carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. His fingers were trembling. He had no idea what the letter may say, but considering the fact that the war had just ended, he thought it wouldn't be pleasant.

Slowly he unfolded the paper and began to read. Afer Roald read it once, he read it again. He rubbed his eyes, he just couldn't believe it.

"Timon," the King summoned.

"Aye, your Majesty," said Timon.

"Would you go and fetch Jonathan and Gareth."

"Aye, your Majesty." Timon bowed and left.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

"There has to be something we can do," Gary said for the thousandth time that day.

"We can't try and save him, look what happened last time," Raoul told him.

"Time will only tell what happens to Alan," Jon finally said. King Roald was not happy when he leant of his son's adventure to save his squire. He still wasn't completely happy with Jon.

"But we must do something," Gary insisted.

"Look where doing something last time got me, ransomed." As much as he wanted to go and rescue Alanna, he knew it was pointless. He also knew Alanna was stubborn and try to find a way home herself. If her secret hadn't been revealed…

There was a knock at the door, and Raoul opened it to see who the visitor was. "Timon, come in," Jon said.

"His Majesty asks for you, Your Highness," Timon said.

Jon hoped it wasn't yet another lecture about the war. "Do you know why?"

Timon shook his head. "All I know, is that His Majesty received a letter."

"A letter?"

"Aye," Timon nodded, "From Tusaine."

Jon turned to Gary and Raoul. "Wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can."

He left the room, but not before hearing Gary's comment, "There might be hope for young Alan still."

Jon walked to his fathers' personal chambers, only to find Duke Gareth was also there. He was reading a letter. Wordlessly he finished reading and handed the letter to Jon. Jon couldn't believe it. He whistled. "Mithros, I can't believe this. And they expect us too while they have Alan there as prisoner?"

The King nodded grimly. "There's nothing we can do. We must accept their offer."

"But couldn't we get Alan out of there first?" Jon asked.

Duke Gareth shook his head. "Until a ransom comes, we can do nothing."

"But Alan's a noble, it's expected for him to be to be ransomed," Jon said.

"Yet no ransom has come," the King added.

"Hilam plays a dirty game," Duke Gareth said. "When you're dealing with him nothing is ever _fair_."

A short time later, Jon returned to his rooms where an anxious Raoul and Gary were waiting. They looked up as Jon walked in, waiting for the news.

"Our friends in Tusaine," said Jon through gritted teeth, "are inviting us to the home of Duke Hilam."

Gary and Raould were in shock. "What do you mean?"

"In two months time, Tusaine will have a two day festival. The court of Tortall are the guests. Hilam wants us to sign a peace treaty."

The three were more depressed then they were before. They had all thought the letter had been a ransom for Alanna…

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Authors note:** _If you review I'll update faster! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed!_

_Happy Reading_

_Madame-S-Butterfly_

_xoxo_


	5. Hopes

**Distant Memories – Hopes**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

A routine had emerged. In the morning Alanna was given scraps for breakfast, then lead out to a heavily protected practice courts to exercise for half an hour. She was then locked in her room, but would be well fed at lunch time. During the afternoon she was left to stare out the window. In the evening she would join Duke Hilam and Duchess Gwyn, there Hilam would try to get information out of her. That's what had happened to Alanna for the past week.

Like she had for the past week, Alanna went to dinner with Duke Hilam and Duchess Gwyn. As she sat at the table, she used her best manners even though she knew her tongue would just get her into trouble sooner or later.

Slowly she ate her soup; it was still hot. So far, the Duchess had told her secret to no one. In fact it was a relief to have someone who could help her. Gwyn would sneak Alanna food, when Hilam would give her none. She would do many nice things like this, and Alanna appreciated it.

"So tell me," Hilam said, "who does Jonathan plan to make his champion?"

"Planning to murder the King?" Alanna asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," was the reply.

The room was silent, except for the clanking of cutlery or the slurping of soup.

"How strong is Jonathan's gift?" Hilam asked as if it were mere gossip.

Alanna replied, "Strong enough to kill you."

"Have a death wish for me?" Hilam grunted.

"The whole of Tortall wishes the farmer's son eternal joy in the Realms of Chaos," Alanna said all too nicely.

Hilam stood and walked over to her. "Don't try my patience." As he turned, he landed a punch right on Alanna's jaw. As Hilam walked away he rubbed his knuckles, they hurt.

"Hilam!" Duchess Gwyn cried. "How dare you?" When Hilam merely grunted, Gwyn took Alanna back to her room. The first thing she did was heal her jaw.

"We really have to get you out of here," Gwyn muttered. It was then she thought of a plan. "Do you know of the festival?"

Alanna shook her head.

"I thought as much," Gwyn commented. "Well Hilam has invited the Tortallan Court to a two day festival right here, in our house, where the peace treaty will be signed." Gwyn looked worried. "I think _my dear husband _is up to something."

"What about King Ain?"

Gwyn sighed. "Hilam was up at the castle a few weeks ago." She gazed out the window. "The King just wanted to be left in peace. But Hilam was stubborn and practically ordered His Majesty to hold this festivity."

"Then?"

"The King refused to and told him to hold it himself, so he is." Her gaze still hadn't moved. Alanna decided it was time to change the subject.

"You have a plan then?" Alanna asked.

Gwyn nodded, she was deep in thought and would mutter a few things like, "I'll have to teach her," and "…as well as that." Alanna was trying to make sense of these comments, but couldn't.

She finally couldn't take it any longer. "You're going to teach me something?"

"Well I'll have too for the plan to work," Gwyn nodded. "I've taught my children many things."

"Children?" It hadn't occurred to Alanna that Gwyn had children.

A feint smile appeared on Gwyn's face. "Yes, my children. Two daughter's and a son. They're at Court at the moment."

Alanna nodded and Gwyn said, "In a weeks time, Hilam will spend a fortnight and a month at Court."

"Will you go with him?" Alanna asked.

"No, my child, I will stay here."

This seemed to puzzle Alanna. "Why?"

"Why, my child? To teach you to dress, walk and talk like one of the Court's ladies," Gwyn explained.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**_If I was the reader, I would be so confused right now, but it'll make sennse soon, I promise!_**

**_Once again, REVIEW!_**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_Madame-S-Butterfly_**

**_xoxo_**

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**


	6. The Foundation

**Distant Memories – The Foundation**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

A woman entered a prisoner's chambers. "Put this on, my child," the Lady instructed and handed the captive a cloak. "Make sure it conceals your face." The Lady took the prisoners hand and led her to the Lady's personal quarters.

Lady Gwyn's personal quarters were large and luxurious. It was made up of a sitting room, courtyard, dinning room and a guest room. "This," Gywn lead Alanna to the guest room, "will be your bedroom. My personal quarters will be your home for the next month and a fortnight."

A speechless Alanna stood and gaped. "Are you sure?"

Gwyn nodded. "I couldn't possibly sneak you to and from your room everyday to teach you to act as a woman should. The servants would become suspicious."

"Won't they be suspicious when they never see me?" Alanna asked.

Some may, but most won't, The Duchess said. "Those who won't will just believe Hilam has done something to you." She didn't add that servants who angered His Grace were never to be seen again.

"And those who do?"

Gwyn sighed. "Those who do don't dare say anything. Hilam can have quiet the temper and the servants know this only too well."

Alanna took some time to digest all this information until she noticed a glitch in the plan. "What if a servant walks in, what do I tell them?"

Gwyn smiled, she had been brainstorming idea's all of last night night. "It's very rare that a servant enters my personal chambers. It must be quite urgent. If they do, you tell them that they are in the presence of Lady Lana of Port Legann."

Alanna blushed at being addressed as a Lady; she thought it was a title she would never use. "Oh," was all Alana could manage to say. "If you don't mind me asking, what is that plan behind this all?"

"Did I not tell you my child?"

Alanna shook her head. "No you haven't."

Gwyn wasted no time in explaining. "Through out the two days many festivities and social gatherings will be held; picnics, balls, and such. Hilam will be to busy to notice what you are up to, won't he?"

Alanna nodded. "Yes…"

"So I'm hoping that if I can teach you to dress like a Lady, then sneak you out, right under his nose, you may be able to pass as a-"

"Young Tortallan Lady," Alanna finished. "Without Hilam suspecting you."

"Exactly," Gwyn nodded. "Then you could leave with them on their way back to Tortall the next day."

"Then?" Alanna asked.

"My dear child, the rest is up to you," Gwyn told her.

Alanna couldn't believe that Gwyn, who had been a perfect stranger, just a few weeks ago, was helping her with all this. Alanna was very thankful. "You Grace?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Alanna said, "for everything."

"Don't worry about it," Gwyn said kindly. She let out a friendly laugh and said, "How many people can say they've helped someone who will be a legend in a few short years?" Duchess Gwyn asked. "Not many."

Alanna felt a tear run down her cheek.

"My dear child," Gwyn said when she saw the tear. Gwyn gave Alanna a comforting hug. "You miss _them_ don't you?" Though she had no clue who _they_ were.

Alanna nodded, she was too sad to talk. It had almost been a month since she had been captured. It would be another month or so before she would be able to even see her friends again. Not talk, but see and it would be under the identity of _Lady Lana_.

Would you like me to take your measurements then?" Gwyn asked. Alanna could only nod.

As she walked over to get the measuring tape, she said, "Everything will be fine, you just wait and see."

Surprisingly that comforted Alanna. The whole time her measurements were being taken, she thought of home. About the prince, the King of Thieves, Myles, Eleni, Thom, Gary, Raoul, Faithful, the list was endless.

"Finished," Gwyn announced.

Alanna sighed. "I'm going to be a girl disguised as a boy, disguised as a girl." Life sure was complicated.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**_I love that last line!_**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I can't tell you how happy those reviews have made me! And the more happy I am, the faster the next chapter comes, so REVIEW!_**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_Madame-S-Butterfly_**

**_xoxo_**


	7. Visitors

**Distant Memories – Visitors**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Several days later, Gwyn stood in the kitchens of her personal quarters; A parcel had come for her. After the Duchess opened it, she found a very beautiful gown. "Lady Lana?" Gwyn called. She used Alanna's fake identity as the window was open. Alanna rushed into the room. "Try this on," Gwyn said as she handed over the dress.

Alanna gasped, the dress was beautiful.

After Alanna put on the dress, she came out to show Gwyn. "Hmm." Gwyn was deep in thought. "The hem is too short," Gwyn decided. As she adjusted the hem Alanna twisted; trying to see her back in the mirror. "Hold still!" Gwyn Ordered.

"It doesn't look right," Alanna objected. "It looks like Squire Alan in a girls dress."

"My child," the duchess sighed. "That's because we've done naught with Squire Alan's hair. Hold still!"

The dress properly fitted. Gwyn fussed with the girls flaming locks and put some cosmetics on her face. "You've a lot to learn."

Alanna snorted. "And from this second on you will not snort." Gwyn put on a strict face. "Me dear child, I mean it. You'll never pass as a Noble Lady with your manners."

Alanna blushed and looked down. "Yes, Your Grace."

After Gwyn had out away the cosmetics, she said, "Well my child, let me look at you."

Alanna stood, patting her pinned up hair and tugging at her dress. Gwyn had a very odd look on her face. "Is something wrong?" Alanna asked nervously.

Gwyn steered Alanna into her bedroom, where she could see her own reflection in the mirror. Gwyn made her face the mirror. Alanna swallowed, she was looking at a Lady.

"I'm beautiful," she whispered in awe.

Gwyn tried to keep a smile off her face, but couldn't. "You'll pass," she said, pushing Alanna back into the kitchen. "You're not as beautiful as some of the court's beauties."

Alanna sighed and sat. "I'll never be a court beauty."

"My child, not that way!" Gwyn cried. You'll rumple your skirts. Sweep them out – like this - and sit with them all around you. And keep your feet together."

Alanna tried this. It took several attempts before she got it right. "Here you go," Gwyn said, as she gave Alanna a cup of tea. Alanna took a nice big slurp of the tea. Gwyn frowned. "Court Ladies do not slurp."

Alanna blushed, and then sighed. "It's going to be just as hard to learn to be a girl, as it was to be a boy."

The Duchess nodded. "You're right, it may even be harder."

Alanna sighed once more and took her mug to the sink. "Great Merciful Mother!" Alanna gasped. She could hear horses in the courtyard: visitors! She turned and hurried to her room – no visitor would be allowed there.

_What has gotten into her? _Gwyn wondered.

The door opened and a young man walked through. "Mother I'm back!" the man called out.

"My child!" Gwyn exclaimed and gave her son a hug. "You're back early."

The man nodded. "Court was getting boring after a while. Nothing new happens, all you find are people talking of the war. I think I've heard enough stories of war to last me a lifetime."

Gwyn smiled. "Same old court then? Some things never change."

The man nodded, then said, "Father sends his regards, he'll be returning in a fortnight."

Gwyn nodded. "Excuse me a moment, my child." Gwyn went into Alanna's rooms, where _Lady Lana _was hiding. "My child, come and introduce yourself to my son."

"You have children?"

_-Flashback- _

"_I've taught my children many things." _

"_Children?" It hadn't occurred to Alanna that Gwyn had children._

_A feint smile appeared on Gwyn's face. "Yes, my children. Two daughters and a son. They're at Court at the moment_."

_-End Flashback- _

Alanna blushed. "I guess you do." She anxiously walked into the kitchens with Gwyn. There she saw a young man, not much older than herself. He had jet black hair, much like Jon's, but hazel eyes like George's.

"My Child, meet Lady Lana of Port Legann," Gwyn said. "Lady Lana, meet my son Jorge."

Alanna gasped.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**_Author's note: hehe, Jorge! I love him, he's my favourite character!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_Madame-S-Butterfly_**

**_xoxo_**


	8. Memories

**Distant Memories – Memories**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Jorge frowned as Alanna stood there gaping at him. "Is something wrong?"

Alanna shook her head and blushed. It seemed no matter where she was, she found reminders of home, even though she had never been so far from home in her life.

First there were the children using sticks as swords, and then when she met the Duchess's son, she couldn't believe how much he looked like both Jon and George. But it was his name that absolutely amazed her. _Jorge_, it was a combination of both Jon and George, two people who she would love to see right now.

The more she thought about it all, the more homesick she became. Which only made her irritable, though she was determined not to show it and act like a proper young lady should. She was going to prove, not only to Gwyn, but also to herself that she could do it.

"Come to the sitting room," Gwyn said and ushered them into the next room. Alanna waited for Gwyn and Jorge to sit before she did. Only because she was unsure if she should wait to sit or just choose a spot. _I guess I still have a lot to learn_, Alanna sighed.

Nervously, Alanna looked around the room. It was very decretive; many patterns were used to border the ceiling. She continued to look around the room, so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Jorge.

Jorge was the first person Alanna had met as _Lady Lana _and she was nervous. She could actually feel the butterfly's flying around in her stomach and it wasn't very comforting.

"Lady Lana," Jorge murmured, "the name is familiar."

Familiar? That surprised her, she definitely hadn't expected on Jorge finding her fake name familiar. Alanna had thought the name had just been made up, there couldn't possibly be a real Lady Lana, could there? She didn't know how to respond. "It is?" she asked uncertainly.

He nodded, "Yes, it is." Alanna frowned. "Didn't I meet you when our embassy visited Tortall a few years back?" Now it was Gwyn's turn to frown.

Alanna politely shook her head. "You couldn't have."

"I was sure of it," Jorge said. He looked puzzled, as if he was trying to put pieces of a puzzle together.

Alanna tried to think of a reason why he wouldn't. At this rate he'd discover her secret! Alanna already had a feeling that Jorge suspected something. "I would have still been at the convent."

Gwyn let out a small sigh of relief, she knew her son was a smart one and was thankful that Alanna was quick-witted.

"Oh," Jorge said, now he really seemed to be confused. "I see."

"Maybe it was someone with the same name?" Alanna suggested. She wanted to make it sure that Jorge didn't suspect anything funny.

"Maybe," Jorge agreed. He didn't mention that she also looked familiar, though he couldn't quite remember where from. That's why he had been almost certain he had met her a few years back with the embassy.

Gwyn's eyes widened in shock as she realized something the other two didn't. Alanna was the squire that she had heard so much about when the Embassy had returned. She was the one who had defeated Dain of Melor, one of Tusaine's best young Knights.

Jorge _had_ met Alanna then, although she had been _Alan_. That's why she looked familiar to him! But Gwyn remained silent. "How was court, my child?" Gwyn asked. She felt that a change in subject was needed.

"It's been different," Jorge admitted. Everyone is still trying to get back into our normal routines and settle in again after the war. Fencing doesn't seem the same, now that I've seen how it can be used."

That was something Alanna could agree with. She hated seeing all those defenseless warriors wounded and hurt.

"It wouldn't," Gwyn agreed. "Do you have any court gossip to share?"

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

"We haven't had any luck at finding her," Jon sighed. He was talking to the King of Thieves, George Cooper, at the Dancing Dove, up in George's room, so no unwanted ears could hear.

"My spies tell me that the lass was last seen in the house of Hilam a few weeks back," George said.

"Then she disappeared," Jon whispered.

"Aye." George had the best spies in all of Tortall and if his spies couldn't find her than it was near impossible.

Jon began to think aloud. "Why could she be? Duke Hilam couldn't have done anything to her, she's a noble. Jon began to pace up and down the room. "he isn't the most chivalrous one, but he could hardly…"

"Hardly what?" George asked, face pale.

"Kill a noble," Jon whispered. He looked as if he had seen a ghost "What are his reasons for keeping her? And why in the name of Mithros are we invited to Tusaine?" Jon continued to pace up and down the room, though he barely realized that he was.

George sat, deep in thought. "Only the gods know." George was remembering a conversation he had with Alanna before she went off to war. "How many soldiers would you be takin'?"

"Enough to defend us, but not seem rude," Jon said. He looked into a corner of the room, it was blank just like the expression he wore was. "Do you suspect something?"

"Aye, only a fool wouldn'" George nodded. As he stood up, he opened up a map and studied it. "See here." George pointed to the spot where Duke Hilams' castle was located. "Were somethin' to happen, you'd 'ave a hard time escapin'."

It was true; the castle was surrounded by mountains. "What do you think they'll try?"

"Only Mithros knows," George replied, grimly. "I'm just sayin' be careful."

"We can never be too careful," Jon agreed. "At least Rodger will be there."

George knew all about Alanna's thoughts on Rodger, but he wasn't about to share them with Jon. That was for Alanna to do, if she hadn't already. "Aye, he should," he said expressionless.

Jon raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask what he meant by it.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**_Author's note: Yay, my longest chapter yet! Make sure you REVIEW!_**

**_But I need your help: Should the chapter be short, but have quick updates, or longer even though it may take a bit longer? Please help me, you can tell me in a review._**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_Madame-S-Butterfly_**

**_xoxo_**


	9. Hilam's Back

**Distant Memories – Hilam's Back**

_**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting_.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Alanna sat on a couch in Duchess Gwyn's sitting room. Gwyn was teaching her how to accept flowers from a young Knight. Alanna didn't think she'd be getting flowers from anyone, but Gwyn had insisted on it.

"Remember, you must always be polite, that means no offensive comments," Gwyn told the girl. A shadow in the corner of the window distracted Alanna. When she looked closely she saw it was a sparrow, brown and speckled. It stood at the window still before it chirped and flew away.

Alanna wished she had the freedom of a bird, to come and go as she pleased. She certainly wouldn't be here if she could.

"Lady Lana? Pay attention!" Gwyn snapped. It wasn't the first time she said it and Alanna knew it wouldn't be the last. Gwyn had taught her so much that it went through one ear and out the other.

"Sorry!" Alanna could see a speck flying in the sky. She guessed it was the sparrow.

"Now, my child," Gwyn said, "I'll have to teach you how to start a conversation also. You were speechless when you met Jorge."

Alanna blushed. "He reminded me of people at home."

"What will you do when people from your home actually come? I know it's hard, but you can't freeze up every time someone reminds you of home" Gwyn said kindly.

Alanna nodded. The blush on her face grew to the copper colour of her hair. "I wont."

After a few moments Gwyn teaching Alanna to start conversations, there was a knock at the door. Jorge entered, he was holding a letter. "Our dear cousin wrote me a letter," Jorge said very bitterly.

Gwyn raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Don't ask," Jorge said. Alanna got the impression that Jorge and his cousin weren't on speaking terms. Or even friends for that matter.

"What did he say?' Gwyn seemed to be nervous. It made Alanna anxious seeing Gwyn, who was normally cool and collected, nervous.

"Father left for home a few days back," Jorge began to explain. "So he should be a day and a half's ride from here."

After Jorge had left, Gwyn took all of Alanna's gowns and dresses, promising to keep them safe; she locked them in a chest. She then put the chest in her own cupboard, and when the coast was clear, she ushered Alanna back to the small shoe box of a room she had. Alanna had enjoyed the time in Gwyn's quarters and was sad to leave, but knew she had to.

Alanna sat on her bed; she was tired but couldn't sleep so moved over to the window seal to see if there was anything of interest to look at. Alanna was in luck; in the distance she could see Jorge riding his horse princess. It entertained her for a while, but now they were no longer in view.

Alanna yawned; she was tired. She fell asleep only to be woken by a screaming voice. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping for.

There was a clanking of keys, as someone was trying to find the right one. Alanna thought it was Hilam. It turned out to be a servant bringing her water to bathe in. "His Grace wants t' see ye at dinner," the servant said and left.

Alanna nodded, she knew he would sometime or another, but she was hoping it would be later rather than sooner. She was hoping he wouldn't call for her until tomorrow, but she could only hope.

She began to wash; the water was icy and cold. She hadn't expected anything more. She put on her old tunic and breeches. Alanna ripped a section of her breeches and rubbed on the floor to make them look dirty, worn and torn. It had to look as if she worn it the whole time Hilam was gone.

The servant who had come before returned, this time to take her to the dining hall. Alanna watched the ground as she walked into the room and took her seat. She hadn't noticed how long the table was before. Or how it was designed for 15 people to sit comfortably, it seemed almost empty with only four there.

_Four?_

There was an extra person at dinner that night – Jorge. Alanna became nervous, he reminded her too much of home, or to be exact of Jon and George. She was glad no one was looking in her direction because a blush the copper colour of her hair crept across her face.

She took a drink of he water and hoped the colour had gone from her face.

Hilam was watching her now. "Miss me much?" he sneered.

"Terribly," Alanna sarcastically said. She put a hand to her heart. "My heart was about to break."

Jorge chuckled, he had found Alanna's witty comment funny and it only made Alanna more and more nervous.

"For lying, you will have to be punished." Hilam stood, walked over to Alanna and kicked her chair down. But Alanna was ready, she had expected it. As she came close to the ground she broke the fall, just as she had been taught to at the palace. She stood up, unharmed.

Hilam grunted, turned around and took a seat again. Gwyn and Jorge both knew better than to interfere, but tried their best to distract Hilam for the remainder of the dinner.

"So have you plans for the festival changed at all?" Gwyn asked.

"Not dramatically. King Roald has written to say the Tortallan's may be arriving a day early." Alanna's eyes widened, she would get to see her friends again! Maybe not talk to them, but at least she would see them. Hilam saw the look on her face, but misinterpreted it – he thought she was planning her escape. "Don't get any ideas. You'll be looked up with extra security."

Alanna looked towards Gwyn, she seemed pleased. This is what they had wanted. Hilam would put all his faith in the guards and wouldn't notice when she slipped away, or was replaced.

"So, when will my daughters be back from court?" Gwyn asked.

Hilam looked confused. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She began to worry.

"They came back with me."

"Then where are they? And why, in the name of the goddess, haven't they come to see me yet?"

"They were tired, they went straight to their rooms," Hilam said.

"Why didn't you tell me they were back?" Gwyn demanded.

"I honestly thought I did."

Alanna hoped –more for their sake then hers- that the two girls didn't take after their father.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**_Authors note: Well here's another chapter! In the next the Tortallan's arrive! So If you want to read that chapter your going to have to REVIEW and motivate me to type up another chapter!_**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_Madame-S-Butterfly_**

**_xoxo_**


	10. Tortallans Arrive

**Distant Memories – The Tortallans Arrive.**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Being locked in her room was no fun, it never was. But now it seemed to be gloomier than ever before. Maybe it was because the Tortallan visitors were arriving the following day? Alanna was more anxious and excited then she had ever been before. The next few days would determine her future.

Alanna wanted to go home. Go home and get her shield, be the first warrior maiden in over a hundred years, but she had her doubts. _What if something went wrong? What if someone recognizes me? _

With every passing minute all Alanna could do was to sit and think. Think of the next few days, getting her shield, everything going wrong, everything going right. The more she thought about it, the more she hated feeling so helpless. For the first time in her life Alanna didn't know what she would be facing, and it terrified her.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Hilam - along with half a dozen guards – had entered the room, in a terribly bad mood. "You," Hilam snarled, "come with me." They seized her and chained her hands together. It seemed that Hilam was taking no chances.

Gwyn had told her that Hilam would be taking her to the dungeons. No foreign person would go down there, so they wouldn't be able to find her. Plus she had at least two guards around her. But the cell Alanna was put in wasn't an ordinary one. She was taken to a room, which connected to the dungeons. The doors were locked and Alanna was helpless once more.

Just before she had been locked away, she had passed a window. She had taken one quick glance out if it. What she saw terrified, yet excited her. People, many noble looking people, riding on horses. Riding down the mountains – and there were many of them – and into the fief.

But all of that was a blur to Alanna; she remembered one thing and one thing only. A royal blue flag, a crown in its centre and a sword going through it, the flag of Tortall. Her first glimpse of home.

Gwyn had promised Alanna that she would be out of the cell by dusk, but judging by the shadows, Alanna guessed dusk was still a few hours away. To pass the time, she sung, every song she knew, but she voice became hoarse, so she stopped, but continued to hum.

She judged the time by the shadows again, it was nearly dusk. Gwyn had paid good money for a small, short, red headed slave. She would swap Alanna for the boy. It would keep the guards and who ever looked into the cell fooled. By the time Hilam noticed, Alanna would hopefully be long gone.

Alanna felt sorry for the slave though, but as Gwyn had told her on many occasions, the slave would have a much better life pretending to be a noble prisoner than the miserable life he used to lead.

Outside of the cell, it was time for the guards to swap. "Swap over time always means that there is at least five to ten minutes when the cell is unguarded," Gwyn had told her. "That's when I'll come for you."

Alanna heard the stomping of feet as the guards walked out of the dungeons in a march. As quickly as she could, without being heard, she unlocked the doors. She had stolen the key from her husband and would have to get it back as soon as possible.

Just as he had been instructed too, the boy who was to cover for here entered the cell with a grin. For the first time in months he would sleep with a roof over his head and a meal to eat. The scraps Alanna was fed was like a feast to the boy.

As Alanna and Gwyn hurried to Gwyn's personal quarters, Alanna realized there were very little guards about. She thought the lack of guards was due to the Tortallans arrival, were they watching over them? But Alanna quickly forgot this when she reached Gwyn's quarters.

"My Child, your clothes are on your bed, I must go, but I'll be back later to help." Gwyn left the room in a rush and hurried back to the Tortallans. She was meant to be with them that very moment.

Alanna put on the dress; it was the most exquisite gown she had every laid eyes upon. It was a pale green, which complemented her red coppery curls. If ever she looked the part of a Lady, it was now.

Gwyn had already taught her how to fix her hair and apply cosmetics, so she made a start and did a pretty darn good job of it! When she looked into the mirror she was happy with what she saw. She definitely didn't look like a hag, quite the opposite actually. After leaving a note for Gwyn, she decided to leave for the ball early.

The Royal families of both countries would be presented that evening, so Alanna guessed that Gwyn may be near the ballroom. But it was a struggle to find anyone; the corridors were filled with nobles making their way to the ball.

As Alanna got closer to the ball room she noticed a few familiar faces, it was a comfort to her. Nothing had seemed familiar in weeks. She managed to walk past them as she had never seen them though. It was surprisingly easy, although it would a thousand times harder when she saw one of her friends.

After turning the corner, Alanna froze at the scene before her, surely her eyes were trying to fool her? She couldn't believe the sight she was seeing. She was Jon, but not just Jon, he wasn't alone. He was with Delia, Delia of Eldorne.

Holding her hand.

Smiling warmly at her.

Alanna detested the girl! She told herself it wasn't because she was with Jon; it was because she was just toying with him. _I wouldn't mind if it was anyone else_, she told herself stubbornly.

Wouldn't you? A nasty corner of her mind asked.

"No I would not," Alanna muttered to herself. But that was before she saw Jon put his arm around Delia's waste and kiss her. Alanna's eyes widened, she had a bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

She turned around and hurriedly left, unnoticed by most. _This is silly_, Alanna told herself. _I have no reason to act like this. _But her thoughts didn't make her slow down, in fact, it made her speed up.

Gwyn, who had seen Alanna running through the hallways, followed her. Alanna was going to learn that a Lady would never run through the corridors! Until she got to her quarters and saw Alanna, looking upset.

"What's the problem, my child?"

" I-I-I I," Alanna stuttered. "I'm not going to the ball. Seeing everyone was just too much of a shock." Alanna sat, then stood, than sat again, she was feeling restless.

Gwyn suspected this wasn't the entire truth, but didn't pursue the thought. "Lady Lana, you must go, or nothing will go to plan. You won't be recognized as Tortallan," she told the girl sternly.

"I can't," Alanna said stubbornly.

Gwyn wore a grin on her face. "I know someone else who thinks they're not going. Maybe you could go together?"

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**_evil laugh So what did you think of the Tortallans arrival? And Jon? And Delia? Poor Alanna. Mwuhahah. Gees, I'm evil._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_Madame-S-Butterfly_**

**_xoxo_**


	11. Surprises

**Distant Memories – Surprises **

**Disclaimer: **_As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting. _

**»-(¯v´¯)-» **

When Alanna was three and a half, she believed that all Ladies had to do was attend balls and looks beautiful. Boy, was she wrong. Until the eve of the ball she didn't realize how stressful and nerve racking it could be.

Gwyn had insisted on her going to the ball, but told her, "If it gets to be too much, you may leave earlier or take a walk for some fresh air, my child," and gave her a hug.

Alanna still hadn't wanted to go; but then Gwyn did something that made it impossible - or extremely rude - not to go. She found Alanna someone to go with. It didn't help her to think of whom she was going with, he still confused her.

He was a mixture she missed from home, people she didn't want to think of at the moment. Though even his name made her think of the two people who she possibly missed the most.

The Royal families or both countries were both to be announced and presented, which meant those accompanying the royal families were also made too. It just so happened that Alanna was now to walk down the red staircase also. Being Jorge's partner for the ball required her to do so.

She wasn't too sure she wanted to be put in the spot light for everyone to see, especially when she wasn't sure how fool-proof her disguise was. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

The Royal Family of Tusaine was called first. King Ain went first with one of his many wives, followed by the heir and the eldest few children. Alanna couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been more nervous.

Jon was standing a few meters away from her. She tried to stay out of his view in fear of being recognized. So far she had succeeded in not being recognized.

"Duke Hilam and Duchess Gwyn," a male voice announced. "The host's of the festivity." The couple came out of the shadows as the curtains were opened and made their way to their seats.

Alanna was next, and she felt sick. "Their Grace's son, Sir Jorge and daughters: Lady Catherine and Lady Isabel." One by one they went. Alanna and Jorge first, followed by Catherine and her partner and lastly Isabel and her partner.

For most of the trip down the stairs Alanna looked at her feet; she still hadn't adjusted to heels and didn't want to see everyone in the room. Only when she felt comfortable walking in heels did she dare to look up. With her arm linked with Jorge's she permitted herself a smile. Maybe the night wouldn't be _so _bad.

Not until she was seated, did Alanna relax, but only a little. The Tortallans were being introduced next. "His Highness and heir to the Tortallan throne, Prince Jonathan of Contè accompanied by Lady Delia of Eldorne," the man announced.

_Delia's beautiful_, Alanna thought. _I'll never match her. _But then she began to wonder why she was comparing herself to Delia. She had no reason to, she wasn't jealous or the girl or one to compare herself to others.

"King Roald and his Queen, Lianne." The Queen looked no better than the last time Alanna has seen her, in fact she looked as if she was getting worse. If another sickness came it could be the end of her. Her weak body wouldn't be able to protect her. She was dreadfully pale, more than what was fashionable and no amount of cosmetics could hide it. Nor could any piece of clothing hide how thin she was becoming.

The first meal served, Alanna took her napkin and placed in on her lap as Gwyn had instructed her too. She had gotten through the first phase of the night; she just hoped the rest wouldn't have any unexpected surprises.

The music began and so did the dancing. Jon and Delia made their way to the dance floor and Alanna looked away from the dancing. She needed a distraction, someone else to think of. That's when she discovered how easy and relaxing it was to talk to Jorge.

The made jokes about the match-making mothers and laughed as the conservatives told off their mischievous daughters. They shared stories from court, Alanna never mentioning herself though, in any of the stories she shared.

The song finished and a new one began, Alanna couldn't help but look at the dancing couples. She also couldn't help but notice how much Jon seemed to be enjoying himself – dancing with Delia.

But she didn't know that from the moment he had arrived, he had been searching. Searching for a lost noble, searching for his friend, searching for his squire. He carefully examined each room he entered and person he met and forgot nothing.

Alanna had had enough, the night was becoming just too much to handle. She excused herself to Jorge and told Gwyn she was going to get some fresh air. She headed to the luxurious gardens. After finding an isolated bench she put her cloak down and sat.

From her bench she could see the terrace she had come from, but someone was standing there, a man, but the shadows concealed his face. He was waiting for her, she looked away, but when she looked back he was out of sight.

Alanna left the bench and walked away. She didn't want to see or speak to anyone who may recognize her or even notice something wasn't right. A gust of wind came and Alanna shivered, she had left her cloak behind!

She hurried back and hoped no one was there. But her wish didn't come true; someone was standing at the bench. He was waiting for her right where she had left her cloak.

"Hullo," he said casually, holding the Garment up. "I believe this is yours."

"It is," Alanna said her hand trembling; she knew who she was speaking to. "May I have it back?"

"You may," he said and handed her the cloak, "Alanna."

Her eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised," he said and took one of her hands. "I'd recognize my squire anywhere."

"How did you know it was me?"

"There are some things you just know."

"Oh…," Alanna said.

"I thought you were taken as a prisoner, I never expected to see you like this," he said meaning her being dressed as a Lady.

Alanna blushed; she was grateful for the darkness which concealed her rosey cheeks. "I had to," she briefly explained her plans to her prince. "But you have to continue acting as if you barely know me."

Jon sensed that Alanna would rather not discuss this any further, so changed the subject for her. He lifted the gold chain from her neck and examined it. "What's this?" he asked his voice warm and soft.

"A – a…" Alanna was having trouble answering, but luckily she didn't have to.

Jon began to kiss her.

**»-(¯v´¯)-» **

**_Well you know what to do! _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_The next part of the night is comming soon and believe me there are more surprises to come!_**

**_Happy Reading _**

**_Madame-S-Butterfly_**

**_xoxo_**


	12. Marriage?

**Distant Memories – Marriage?**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Alanna ran.

Once back at the ball, she took a seat and remained perfectly still. This was what came of wearing a dress! Men got ideas when a person wore skirts!

Alanna wanted to leave, go back to Gwyns' quarters. She didn't want to be here when Jon returned. She stood to leave, but her knees weakened and she sat back down.

He'd go to Delia now, he didn't want Alanna; he wanted a girl to have fun with. So Alanna was surprised when he came back and didn't go to Delia. He went to his seat looking pale. After a few moments he said a few words to their Majesties. They nodded and he proceeded over to King Ain and Duke Hilam.

Afterwards Alanna remembered how bright and blue his eyes were when he glanced at her as he walked past.

Jon spoke with Hilam and King Ain for a minute, bowed and then left the room. Alanna had a feeling that he wouldn't be coming back to the ball.

Alanna watched Delia, who was once again the centre of attention. Many young Knights, even squires, were crowded around her, Gary and Raoul among them. Even those from Tusaine! Alanna didn't know how this girl could turn up to any event, in any country and still be the centre of attention.

It saddened Alanna to see her friends like this, flocking around someone who wouldn't give them the time of day. And Delia loved the attention; though she did seemed a bit irritable. Maybe it was because Jon wasn't right by her side. Though after a while she didn't seem to care anymore, with double the amount of men in the room it meant double the fun.

Alanna couldn't bear to watch any longer, but couldn't take her eyes away from the large crowd in the middle of the room. IF Alanna learnt anything that night it was that she detested the girl even more than she thought possible. For many more reasons that one.

A voice from behind Alanna made her look away. "Pardon?"

Duke Hilam stood before her. "May I sit?" He indicated Jorges' empty chair next to her. Alanna knew he didn't recognize her just yet or he wouldn't have been so polite.

"Of course, Your Grace." Alanna felt ridiculous telling Hilam to sit. She was uncertain of what he would do or say.

After a few moments of silence, Hilam spoke. "You seem to be familiar, where from?"

Alanna tried to remain calm even though her heart felt like it was beating at a hundred miles per hour. She tried to play the role of the shy maiden. "I'm simply a noblewoman from Tortall, Your Grace."

"Your name?"

"Lady Lana."

"Of?"

"Port Legann."

"And do you have a wealthy family, Lady Lana?" This was not idle conversation.

"My family does well," Alanna nodded. She had no idea where Hilam was going with this but she didn't like it. Wealthy families had more power at court, where was this leading to?

Once again there was a silence, and once again Hilam broke it. "As part of the peace treaty I'm to arrange a marriage between one of Tusaine's young Knights and one of Tortall's young Ladies."

Alanna had no idea why she was being told this. She certainly had no plans to marry. She would become a warrior maiden, with no one to bring her down. Not after or before she got her shield. "As part of the peace treaty?" Alanna asked pretending to be confused by this information.

"Why, you are a smart lass," Hilam told her. He forced a laugh. Alanna just smiled politely, unsure of what to do. "Do you know who the young Knight of Tusaine will be?"

"No, Your Grace," Alanna said. Was she supposed to know? Was this a trick question? Alanna was still unsure of where the conversation was headed, but all the talk of marriage was beginning to frighten her.

"Of course you do," the Duke insisted. "You came here with him." A wide grin spread across Hilam's face as he left the seemingly confused girl to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

It was strange to Alanna to see the Duke being so polite, but she now knew it was only because he had wanted to seal the peace treaty. "J-Jorge?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Jorge. I've been watching a few of the young Tortallan ladies tonight, you included." Alanna had a bad feeling about this. "You've sat here like a proper young lady." A _very _bad feeling. "Not once did you join the flock of people in the centre of the room." Delia's group, of course she wouldn't go there!

Hilam pointed to Delia, not only men but also women had joined the group wanting to look as if they were well-liked. It was true Alanna had sat still on her seat all night and used polite manners. It made her look like a Noble Lady, but it was hard and frightening and more importantly, not the reason she hadn't moved from her seat since she returned from her _walk_. She was frightened by all Jon had said to her and frightened by this conversation.

After Alanna didn't comment, Hilam continued, "I have picked a few young women in the room whom I believe suitable and ones that Jorge may like. I'm certain your parents would agree to it."

This would be true; for anyone other than Alanna. It was a known fact that King Ain was weak and his brothers ruled his lands for him. Jorge would have a tremendous amount of power at court when he was older, which would also give his wife a high status also and most likely all the luxuries money could buy.

"Your Grace, you're considering me for a marriage with your son to seal the peace treaty?" Alanna asked making sure she had everything right.

"Yes, I am considering you for a marriage with my son … to seal the peace treaty." Alanna didn't notice the slight pause before he said: to seal the peace treaty and she hadn't noticed how he had crossed his fingers either.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Later that night, Alanna recited the whole conversation to Gwyn. Alanna was a wreck, she was worrying herself with thoughts of, _No I can't be married; I want my shield! It would ruin everything and the scandal would come out. _

"My child, there is a very simple solution," Gwyn told her calmly.

"Simple?" Alanna repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, my child, simple. Take a morning ride with Jorge tomorrow, tell him your problems. He won't tell a soul and will be more than willing to help.

Alanna looked doubtful.

"You can trust him, Lady Lana."

"I'll think about it," Alanna said. She wasn't too sure about revealing her secret to yet another person. Besides, she barely knew Jorge, but then again she had barely known Gwyn when she had told Gwyn her secret. Now she thought of Gwyn as the mother she never had.

Instead of giving herself a headache she decided to get some sleep and worry about it in the morning.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_**Authors note: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! But now it's come to the time where you must do it again!**_

_**Now tell me, what did you think of the second part of the Ball?**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Madame-S-Butterfly**_

_**xoxo**_


	13. The Sunrise

**Distant Memories – The Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Riding another horse reminded Alanna of Moonlight. She hoped her faithful mare was safe at home. Alanna was a nervous wreck and the horse sensed it and thought it could play up. Alanna gave the horse a good lesson on who's in control.

"You look nervous," Jorge said, hoping to prod out whatever was on her mind.

"I am," she admitted. She looked towards the horizon, the sun was rising, and it was such a beautiful sight. Alanna didn't want to take her eyes away. It looked as if the sun was climbing the mountains.

"It's beautiful," Alanna murmured, still watching the rising sun.

"That it is," Jorge said. "I'm lucky enough to see it every morning." Jorge slowed his horse down to a trot. "Mother said you wanted to tell me something."

Alanna made a brave decision to just come out and say it; she knew it would be harder the longer she left it. "Your father had been searching for a bride for you."

"Yes," Jorge said, as if to say, go on.

"He picked out four young ladies for you to choose from." She felt as if there was a lump in her throat, this subject wasn't one she felt comfortable speaking of. "One of those ladies was me."

"But you seem sad about it," Jorge told her. He knew most girls would love to have this opportunity, wealth, not to mention power, it would all be theirs.

"I'm not your average lady," Alanna said with a sigh.

"I've noticed." Jorge chuckled. "You have plenty of witty comments ready to use."

Alanna couldn't help but grin, it was true, but it wasn't what she meant. "I have more than one secret to hide, you see."

"Most people do."

"I have a twin brother, Thom. He was to be sent to the palace to become a Knight and I was to be sent to the convent as a proper young lady should. But Thom wished to be a sorcerer and I had always dreamed of becoming a Knight, a warrior maiden."

"When I was five, I had wanted to join the players," Jorge said. He seemed to think they were swapping childhood stories.

"Well I got my wish," Alanna explained while Jorge frowned. "My brother and I traded places. He went to the convent, where all the sorcerers begin and I went to the palace disguised as Alan."

"Alan of Trebond, the prince's squire?"

"Yes."

"The one who defeated Dain of Melor?"

"Yes."

"Mithros … but how?"

"I did a good job of disguising myself. But then when His Grace captured me at the war and took me as a prisoner, your mother discovered my secret."

Alanna let out a laugh, to let out all the nerves she had built up. "She taught me all that I should have been taught at the convent in hope that I'll leave with the Tortallans. Now that I seem to be one of the ladies come to the festival."

Jorge took a few minutes to take in all this information. "My father may act like an idiot sometimes, but he is not stupid. He will notice you are missing when his prisoner is not where _he _should be."

Alanna gave a faint smile. "It's taken care of. I want nothing more than to return home return home and continue my quest for my shield. Please help me?'" Alanna asked for very little, rarely asked for help. She hoped she would get it, now that she desperately needed it.

"You can count on my help," Jorge told her. Alanna let herself truly relax for the first time in days.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

When Alanna returned to Gwyn's quarters that morning, she wore a grin on her face.

"Was it as easy as I told you it would be, my child?" Gwyn asked, though she already knew the answer. Alanna's smile was hard to miss.

"It was easier," Alanna informed the Duchess. _Marriage to someone like Jorge wouldn't be so bad, _Alanna decided. _If his father were not Hilam. _

The girl went back to her room to ready herself for lunch. Since it was a picnic it was less formal. Alanna's dress wouldn't need to be half as elegant the gown she had worn to the ball. Today she wore a pale purple dress, which matched the colour of her eyes.

Though, Alanna didn't know where to sit at the picnic. She certainly couldn't sit with her old friends from the palace. After a while, Lady Catherine, Gwyn's daughter, invited Alanna to sit with her group of friends.

She and Catherine had met one night in Gwyn's quarters. Catherine was coming to say hello to her mother as she hadn't when she had first arrived home as she had been exhausted by the ride. Alanna had always thought she was nice.

Lady Catherine was quite popular within her own country and beautiful. She was nearly the equivalent of Delia. The only difference was that Alanna didn't hate Lady Catherine as she did Lady Delia.

"This is my friend Lady Lana," Catherine said as she introduced Alanna to her group of friends. Alanna smiled as Catherine spoke; she had called Alanna her friend!

Surprisingly, Lady Cythera was a friend of Catherine's. Soon enough Gary made his way over and was flirting with Cythera for the rest of the picnic.

It was good to see Gary again, but she made sure not to draw too much attention to herself, she didn't want Gary to recognize her. But she needn't have worried; Gary hadn't taken his eyes off Cythera once.

As Alanna began to chat with those around her, she found the topic they were discussing was an interesting one. The Young Knights and older squires were complaining, saying the Code of Chivalry was too harsh on them. This was a subject, thanks to Myles, that she knew a fair bit about.

She looked around to find that Jon was coming over in her group's direction to find Gary. Nobody noticed as Alanna slipped away to a nearby, though still out of view, courtyard.

No one, but Jon.

Again nobody noticed as Jon followed her there.

And nobody noticed when she kissed him.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_**Well there you have it, another chapter**! **Sorry for the long wait, I hope you do like it though!**_

**_So press that button and Review!_**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_Madame-S-Butterfly_**

**_xoxo_**


	14. Evil Plans

**Distant Memories – Evil Plans**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

The final part of the festival would take place that evening and then it would all be over. _Or just the beginning, _as Hilam thought.

Tonight would be the night in which Jorge would choose his Tortallan bride. To _help _the peace treaty. _The Tortallans are fools not to see what is right before their eyes, _Hilam thought as he went over his plans one last time.

_How can they not see that this marriage could be turned against them? That is where having a Peace Keeper as a King gets you; in trouble, with not much hope of getting out. _

Finally everything would be put to action. All those weeks of plotting, planning and not to mention organizing would not pay off. The nights of filled of doubt were long gone and the past few days of fear were forgotten. Now came the time of triumph.

What could possibly go wrong?

Surely the Tortallans had noticed the lack of guards, perhaps they took it as a sign of peace, the fools.

Tusaines armies were on the road, that very minute, traveling to Corus. The town would be taken by surprise by the attack. With most young knights here at the festival and no one to control the few warriors left at the palace, the town would be almost helpless.

Of course there were the commoners to consider, but without time to organize any kind of army, what trouble could they be? The armies of Tusaine would out-do Tortall's last minute scramble.

By the time the nobles and Knights had word of this, Hilam planned to have destroyed the commoners to bits, or so he thought. Afterwards a few Knights wouldn't be to much trouble, would they?

Hilam wasn't expecting any trouble from the rogues; in fact the thieves would be in luck. Free to loot anything which hadn't already been taken by Hilams' army. The Duke had told his men they could take whatever they found as their reward for service, and in this case, he meant to stick by what he said.

And if his plans should fail, Hilam would have something to bribe the Tortallans with. The prince's personal squire, who at present, was in a special dungeon. It was different to the average dungeon, for Alan of Trebond was a noble, was he not?

After the night's events, Hilam would also have a young, Tortallan noble lady to use as a bribe also. Surely the _Peace Maker _would object to the cruelty which would come to her if she stayed in Tusaine. Perhaps that was all that was needed to make the oblivious King of Fools crack.

But the plan went deeper. The force of the attack would not all hit at once, or not from the same direction. Hilam had cunningly split his army into three. Each would take separate routes to Tortall's capital.

The first squad of troops would have an easy path, The Great Road East. They would travel straight through, from Tusaine to Tortall. The only trouble would be in disguising themselves, which is why the troops would travel by moonlight only. They would take refuge in any mountains or hills they could find during the sunlight.

The second squad would have a longer path to follow. They would take The Great Road North. By traveling to the north of Tusaine they would then cut through a corner of Galla. There they would proceed to The Great Road North, meeting it just before Barony Olau.

The third and final squad would take The Great Road South, perhaps the easiest of the three paths. They would be traveling through Hill Country, just above The Great Southern Desert. Although the troops would have hills and mountains to struggle through, it would give them more cover and less chance of being seen.

Count Jemis, who had wanted to avoid the social gathering, was acting as War Commander. Hilam, feeling satisfied with his efforts, relaxed. Soon Tortall would belong to Jemis and himself.

It wasn't fair that Ain would rule the lands of Tusaine and be the one mentioned in the books of history. Why was he crowned King, when he was the weakest of the three brothers?

Hilam would never betray his own brother, but he would have his own country to co-rule. Why shouldn't they be kings when they already practically ran Tusaine for Ain, but don't receive any credit for it.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

The last of the festivities would take place in little under an hour, a midnight ball. All women attending were to wear purely white, including a mask to conceal their faces. The men, on the other hand, were required to wear black, again, including a mask.

The midnight ball was tradition in Tusaine, to be held only on the night of an eclipse. The royal astronomer of Tusaine had predicted a total solar eclipse. Just a few minutes before the setting of the sun.

At the beginning of the Midnight Ball the woman would stand in a line, facing the men. The men would then approach a woman of their choice and present them with a single red rose, as was the custom. The Lady would then be his escort for the night.

The men were not to know which woman was which. This was to bring mystery to the night.

Alanna stood in line with the other women. Even though she was dressed in white from hair ribbon to shoe, she felt naked. She hated having to compete against the other women like this. While she knew she was no hag, she wasn't a beauty either.

A slight breeze passed making Alanna shiver. _Why couldn't the ball just be held inside like any other?_ She wondered. As the purpose was to see the eclipse, the Midnight Ball was traditionally held outside. Never had Alanna seen such a beautiful garden.

The trees were decorated by what seemed to be hanging candles, though they were not real. Alanna had seen the mages preparing them beforehand.

The tables formed a circle around the dancefloor. Musicians stood at one end of the floor, ready to play while the men stood at the other end.

Even though all the men were dressed the identically, Alanna couldn't miss Jons' royal blue eyes, just as he could not miss her sparkling purple ones, despite the fact that they both wore masks.

Jon approached Alanna and offered her a single red rose. Alanna accepted the rose with a curtsy, and then let him lead her to the dance floor.

It wasn't long before the song had finished and the couples were asked to be seated. The eclipse was only moments away.

As the moon began to cover the sun, total darkness came over the land.

The sneezes hit her, five at once, blinding her momentarily. Alanna had to bite her tongue to stop herself from swearing.

As she wiped her watery eyes, Alanna noticed a tall hooded stranger stood before her, though everyone else was oblivious to the strangers her presence.

Slowly the hooded figure began to remove the cloak which concealed the strangers face.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Well here's yet another chapter, there's not many to go now!**

**Reviews would be fan-tab-u-lous**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xoxo**


	15. The Attack

**Distant Memories – The attack**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

Some of this came from LR, I just changed it to suit the story, so that doesn't belong to me either.

**Author's note:** Oh and only one more chapter to go, me thinks! You want a sequel?

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

It was the Goddess, her white skin and emerald eyes gleaming in the dark. Impossibly tall, she smiled at Alanna. "We meet again, my daughter. You have traveled a long road since we last spoke. Watch carefully."

As she finished speaking a ball of fire appeared on her hand. The faint outlines of a picture were becoming clearer and clearer in the depths of the fire.

_The City of Corus, under attack. Fire burned down the homes of commoners and houses had been looted. Dead bodies littered the street, blood was everywhere. Not much remained and there was little resemblance to the Corus Alanna knew. The only way in which it was recognizable was from the Palace, up the hill. _

_Slowly the picture began to change, faded first, and then reappeared._

_George at the Dancing Dove, organizing men to fight back. Most men Alanna recognized as rogues. They made their way outside and began to attack. _

_The enemy looked surprised; George and the rogues obviously hadn't been expected. Alanna noted the flag of the enemy was the one of the Royal Family of Tusiane. Near it was Count Jemis, laughing triumphantly. _

_As George's men fought with the well prepared army, Jemis made his way up to the Palace. Alanna could barely watch as her home was being ruined to bits. _

_Despite their best efforts George's men just weren't good enough against the army of Tusaine. Though they gave a damn good fight, one the opposition certainly weren't expecting. _

_George brought down quite a few men. No one could best him with knives and he had Marek watching his back. Alanna was sure that the army certainly hadn't expected troubles from the rogues, commoners maybe, but not the rogues. _

_There was a cry of "Tusaine!" in the distance, as the third troop of men came galloping down the Great Road South. It looked as though there would be no chance of survival for George or his men now, they were greatly outnumbered. _

The picture began to dim and it was no more. Alanna could have sworn she had seen the Tortallan Flag somewhere in the distressing vanishing picture.

Alanna didn't know how to take what she had just seen. Everyone around her still seemed oblivious to the Goddess in their presence; their eyes were upon the sky, all perfectly still. No one moved, breathed or muttered a word.

"What was that, which I just saw? A vision, of the future?" Alanna asked.

"Indeed it was, this well could become of your precious city," the Great Mother informed the girl.

"But when, how?"

The Goddess shook her head. "I may not answer these questions. The gods can not reveal all things; otherwise, where is a man's right to choose their fates? Where is _your _right to choose?"

"I think I choose well," Alanna said, fidgeting. "How can I thank you for this favour?"

"Your life is my thanks. I have guided you as best I can; the days ahead are what you make of them. The war you saw is a cross road in time, bend it to your will – if you have the courage!"

Alanna's blood thrilled to the challenge, but her common sense made her beg, "Just a hint?"

The Goddess shook her head, smiling with amusement. The air brightened. Alanna could see other figures, who she hadn't noticed before, standing around the Goddess. The shining warrior could only be Mithros, the divine protector. On the Goddesses other side, hooded and cloaked, waited her brother The Black God. Alanna knew him and bowed her greetings; the great head nodded in reply.

Behind them were ranged others, only some who she knew: The Crooked God, his smile as wicked as George's own; the Smith's God; the Sea Goddess. The array of immortals stretched on and on, but somehow she saw each one clearly. Awed and frightened, she covered her eyes like a Doi tribesmen.

Slowly the glory faded. When she uncovered her eyes, she saw everyone had taken their eyes off the eclipse and were now watching the glorious sunset; a few couples were at the dance floor.

She stayed where she was for a moment, remembering what she had seen. Alanna needed to tell Jon of what she had seen, she was almost certain this attack would take place before the nobles returned home, that's why there hadn't been any Knights fighting in the vision.

That's why George, The King of Rogues, had to fight for Tortall, because no one else was there to do the job. The commoners had tried their best, but failed. Alanna needed to go home now more than ever.

But how was she to tell Jon? She couldn't tell him here, with so many chances to be overheard and it would be hard to slip away. Alanna pondered over this all night.

Later on that evening, the betrothal of Sir Jorge and Lady Elizabeth was officially announced. If Alanna had noticed that all the women Jorge had to choose from were weak, fragile and unable to defend themselves in a dangerous situation, she didn't let it show.

The Wedding was to be soon. Alanna wondered if Hilam _wanted _the wedding to be very soon.

This only convinced her of one thing: Hilam wanted Jorge to marry someone with power who was also weak. So that when _Hilam's _army attacked Tortall, they would have a hostage to bargain with, if the war didn't go to plan.

Alanna smiled ruefully. _I bet Hilam thinks he has the prince's squire as a hostage, too. _

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Midnight had come and gone, so had the ball. Now at three hours past midnight, Alanna couldn't sleep; she was still thinking of what the goddess had shown her.

_I need to tell Jon! He has to know, so he can do something about it! _Alanna thought.

She finally decided to go to his rooms and tell him, even though it would give _Lady Lana _a bad reputation, should she be seen sneaking into the princes' room. She didn't care, he needed to be told.

She put on a hooded cloak and made her way to his room in the cold. After knocking on the door, quietly, she entered.

"Alanna! Is something wrong?" He was surprised she had come at this time, but noted the look of worried look she wore.

Alanna shook her head. He put his comforting and strong arms around her. "The Goddess came to me," she whispered. Jon was surprised. "She showed me Corus. Jon, Corus will be under attack soon! The armies of Tusaine will attack!"

"Tell me everything you saw." Alanna told him, every detail she could remember, from the amount of dead bodies to the colour of fire burning down the cities.

"Something has to be done, Jon. I, I think the attack will be tomorrow," Alanna said, frightened.

"The Great Mother told you this?"

"No, she told me it was a cross road in time. But by the way the duke has been acting … I just have a feeling it will be tomorrow."

"I'll have to tell my father, we need to get back then, as soon as possible," Jon whispered and absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"You can't mention me though."

"I wont, I'll tell them the Goddess talked to me. Don't worry Alanna, it'll be alright." If what Alanna said was true, the Jon wasn't sure that it _would _be okay, after all.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Review!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xoxo**


	16. Epilogue

**Distant Memories – Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own these characters, countries or anything. I just added in a few extra character's to make things exciting.

**Author's note**: Scared and nervous is I, the end is here!

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Alanna rode hard and fast. There would be no time to sleep and little time to eat and drink. She was determined to get back to Tortall as quickly as possible.

Jon had told King Roald, and Queen Lianne of the goddesses visit, though of course hadn't mentioned Alanna at all.

The King ordered to be kept from the rest of the party. Everyone was to act as they normal would. The Tortallans would leave in the morning as planned. When they had reached the Tortallan border the group would part. The Men, Knights and any warrior would head to Corus, while the women would be sent home.

As Alanna obviously didn't have a home to go to, as she couldn't exactly go to Trebond, she planned to change into breeches and a tunic when they stopped at the border. She'd wash her hair and remove any cosmetics left on her face.

All Alanna could do was hope no one would notice _Lady Lana _was gone. It was obvious that she needed some kind of story to tell when Alan appears. George had taught Alanna that the closer to the truth the story is the more believable it would be. She planned to just tell them the truth and leave out a few sections of the tale.

Her story was simple: As everyone knew Alan had been kidnapped and taken back to Tusaine. There he had been kept in a shoe box of a room, beaten by the Duke for information, and then placed into a prison cell. While the festivities had taken place, the duke had forgotten about his prisoner and Alan had discovered that the lock on his cage was in fact rusted and useless.

He had then broke the lock, slept in the stables for the night and left with the Tortallans in the morning, a hood concealing his face so he wouldn't be seen until they were safely back into Tortallan territory.

Alanna thought it would work; it wasn't far from the actual truth. She was wearing a cloak which concealed her face so her identity wasn't obvious, though she was still dressed as _Lady Lana. _

Though the Great Mother Goddess hadn't told Alanna when the armies would be attacking, was it yesterday? In a years time, perhaps? All she knew for certain was that it wasn't far off. The people she saw and recognized, in the vision the Goddess had shown her, hadn't looked much different then when she last saw them. It couldn't be far off at all.

After countless hours of riding and few stops for food and drink, they had finally reached the Tortallan border. There they would rest, sleep, eat, drink, or whatever they please for an hour and a half. The groups would then split.

Alanna took a walk to the nearest inn, carefully watching behind her, making sure no one else was headed in the same direction. She finally found an old tattered inn called The Wandering Bard.

As she walked towards the bar keeper, he said, "Yer, a pretty one. We don' see many like ye aroun'."

She smiled politely. There were a few other drunken people around the room. "Would I be able to get a room for the night?" The barkeeper gave her a key and in return she handed over a few coins.

Alanna headed up to her room, firstly she bathed. Afterwards she made sure her hair was knotted and looked dirty. She took some dirt from the ground and smudged it over her face. Then she put on tattered old breeches, and a once white shirt, buttons all done up. Alan wasn't going to look as if he had had an easy time being a prisoner.

She walked down the stairs and took a seat at the bar. No one paid any attention to her, but those who did mistook her for a male commoner, exactly what she had wanted. When the barkeeper went to deal with a rowdy group of customers, Alanna slipped the key to her room onto the bar top and walked out of the inn.

She had entered the room _Lady Lana _and exited as Alan. Putting on her cloak to conceal her face, Alanna walked back to the campsite. For the next hour she slept, she'd need her sleep when she got back to Corus and found her city in ruins.

Right now all that mattered to her was that she was back home again for the first time in months, and she didn't plan to leave again until she had her shield, which was still a few years away.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

They had finally made it to Corus and the picture to be seen was exactly what the Goddess had shown herThe City of Corus, under attack. Fire burned down the homes of commoners and houses had been looted. Dead bodies littered the street, blood was everywhere. Not much remained and there was little resemblance to the Corus Alanna knew. The only way in which it was recognizable was from the Palace, up the hill.

The enemy looked surprised; George and the rogues obviously hadn't been expected. Alanna noted the flag of the enemy was the one of the Royal Family of Tusiane. Near it was Count Jemis, laughing triumphantly.

As George's men fought with the well prepared army, Jemis made his way up to the Palace. Alanna could barely watch as her home was being ruined to bits.

Despite their best efforts George's men just weren't good enough against the army of Tusaine. Though they gave a damn good fight, one the opposition certainly weren't expecting.

George brought down quite a few men. No one could best him with knives and he had Marek watching his back. Alanna was sure that the army certainly hadn't expected troubles from the rogues, commoners' maybe, but not the rogues.

There was a cry of "Tusaine!" in the distance, as the third troop of men came galloping down the Great Road South. It looked as though there would be no chance of survival for George or his men now, they were greatly outnumbered.

"For Tortall!" The Knights rode down the hill and into the battle, Alanna one of them. She had finally come home from war, just to begin another.

But at least she was at home, where she had longed to be, with her prince, thief and family.

Where she belonged.

Her life wouldn't turn into distant memories, because she was home.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Where one story ends another one begins! The sequel will be called: The Royal Diaries: Prince Jonathon Of Conte. A sneak peak will be put up soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed at any point of the story, thank you very much. I don't know if I could have got through the story without you all!**

**Another very big thank you to all those who put either me or my story on their fave's. Thank you!**

**Happy Reading,**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xoxo**


	17. Preview

**Preview of Prince of Conte**

**Disclaimer: **Do I sound like someone who could actually come up with all this stuff? Nope, TP did, I'm just writing a fanfic about her characters for mine and others enjoyment.

**Author's note: **Here is a preview ofmy sequel to Distant Memories!

It's in first charracter, guess who's point of view it is!

**-----**

The day I woke up could be classified as either the best or worst day of my life. I woke up a nobody. I remembered nothing. How had I become to be in the state I was? Who was my family?

But most importantly, who was I?

Because I didn't have a clue. I could have been a commoner, a merchant, a noble for all I knew. Mithros, I just wanted to know who I was, that's not too much to ask was it?

Apparently it was.

Even though, those at the home had named me "Johnny", I don't feel as if Johnny is who I am. Like it's a mask I hide behind. I remember the day they named me as clearly as I remember what I ate for breakfast this morning.

Sometimes I wonder how I can remember things so clearly, but then nothing at all. The majority of my life is a total blank.

There is only one thing I'm sure of, only one fact to tell my about my past. I was in Corus at the time of the second battle with Tusaine. If I have any hope of discovering the truth, I decided Corus would be a good place to start.

It had been a cloudy day, and it was cold. It was the first chilly day of many to come, I knew. But cold in more ways the one, not just the weather.

**-----**

**So what do you think of it? The whole thing should be up shortly**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xoxo**


End file.
